When She Smiles
by KandeeQueen
Summary: Usually, Jay watches her smile and listens to her laugh from a distance. This time, he went for a big surprise.
1. Chapter 1

My first FanFic! XD If I make a mistake, tell me and get it through my head that I'm not perfect and that I need to write better! Whether you hated it or loved it, tell me! More chapters coming very soon!

Theresa silently scans the room suspiciously. It was 6:30 A.M, and Jay had woke them all up to watch a movie. Jay. The Jay that would stay up late developing a million ways to break Cronus. The Jay that not once complained about not having fun. The Jay that wakes up earlier than every body else. She looked over to her best friend. Why was she behaving so different than usual? Normally, she was very competitive with Archie. Archie didn't grumble about how he detested his new black ankle brace. Herry wasn't digging into the wide variety of junk food the way she thought he would, he kind of ate halfheartedly. Odie wasn't fussing about how the movie looked so fake. Neil only pulled out his mirror 57 times during the movie. Then there was Jay. Jay, well, he was actually having fun.

Jay studied Theresa from across the room, where he was safe. He had saw her squinting at each and everyone of the teens, as if she was trying to use her powers from far away. Jay hoped it hadn't worked because they were probably all thinking of one thing - the suprise. Would she figure it out before it was time to? She seemed happy, the polar opposite of when she's frowning and rubbing her temples. She was the reason why he hadn't quit, why he hadn't stopped fighting. He knew once he quit, Cronus would hurt her first. Then, one by one, he would kill the rest. It was the smile she gave him everyday that kept him here.

Theresa twirled a strand of her hair with her finger. Jay was staring at her. She had to resist the temptation to walk to the other side of the room and slap him. It was already awkward with her awkward acting friends, did he have to make it more awkward? She looked over to the wide selection of junk food displayed before her on the coffee table. She picks up a grape soda, and gingerely opens it to hide the _pssssttt _sound. She turns to Atlanta.

"How come Archie isn't complaining about his black ankle brace?I always thought he prefered his other one that he broke." Atlanta thinks for a moment, then says, "I don't know. Maybe he finally got used to it." Did Atlanta just call Archie _he_? She didn't add dork, idiot, or any other what Atlanta liked to call "_nicknames_" at the end. Something weird was going on.

Atlanta was sweating, but Theresa didn't seem to notice. Did Theresa not know that today was her birthday? She thought about Theresa's dad. Maybe they didn't celebrate her birthday because her dad was so busy. She had never asked about what it was like to have a very busy dad. Atlanta wondered about Theresa's mom. Was she dead, or did her parents divorce? Atlanta had both her parents, and they both weren't busy as Theresa's dad. She always wanted less attention from her parents, but thinking about it now, she was actually glad her parents weren't always busy.


	2. Chapter 2

Theresa laughed along with the others. She smiled along with the others, but she was seriously wondering what was going on. Jay never let a Saturday continue without a lecture about keeping their eyes out for Cronus. She walked out of the living room with Atlanta, laughing, wishing the moment would stay a bit longer. Theresa was just beginning to notice how nobody had bothered to change. Theresa stretched. Little did she know, that was Atlanta's signal to speak.

"We should go to the mall. You know, stretch out our muscles a bit."

"Sure." Jay said with a smile.

Herry interjected. "What about breakfast?"

Herry was the first in the kitchen. **FOOD**. **FOOD**. **FOOD**. **FOOD**. He needed food. **NOW**. Jay was looking in one of Athena's cook books, with Theresa looking over his shoulder. Atlanta was getting a bowl out and some other stuff you need for cooking. You know, like, forks and stuff. Archie was just standing there with an unsure look on his face. Neil (of course) was looking at himself in the window, and Odie dropped a frying pan.

"Can we make bacon and eggs?" he asks Jay. Jay nods. Herry sits down again, and watches everyone work. The refridgerator door was left open, Odie just burnt a finger, Atlanta hit Archie with a frying pan, Neil was whining that bacon wasn't healthy, Theresa and Jay were the only ones cooking. It was chaotic in the kitchen, and the fact that Atlanta and Archie were fighting didn't help. That's when Athena walked in.

Theresa watched as Athena took in the kitchen. She saw silverware scattered every where, the teenagers still in their pajamas, Archie rubbing his head, Atlanta smiling victoriously, and the broken eggs and food every where.

"What do you think you're doing?" Athena said, breaking the silence. Everyone averted their eyes. She sighed.

"Well, we better get this mess cleaned up." She said more to herself, while shaking her head.

Neil frowned at Herry. He could be such a pig sometimes! Neil looked at his eggs. Cooked to perfection, the spare eggs Athena had found were in perfect circles. Like magic. The sound of Herry chewing annoyed him. He read on a health website once that getting annoyed at the sound of someone chewing was a brain disorder, but if you heard Herry chew, you would have a brain disorder too. He pulled out his mirror, and checked if there was any food in his teeth. While he was at it, he checked his hair too. Perfect, just like usual. While the others were saying, "Practice makes perfect," he was saying, "I _am _perfect."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry for the long chapter this time! I want to give a special thanks to HoneyGoddess57 because she encouraged me in ways she wouldn't understand. She reviewed both of my chapters. Please review, tell me what you hated and loved about it. Thanks! **

** - Kandee**

* * *

Theresa took the last bite of her food. Athena was the best cook ever! She stood up and set her plate in the sink. Everyone looked content and full and Herry was already done. For the first time in the brownstone, the teens had eaten breakfast without changing. Everyone went up into their rooms to change. Theresa opened her closet and sighed. She had lots of clothes, but they were all packed away in boxes. She never wore them, never looked at them, just bought them. She would wear something different on special occasions, but only about ten times in a year. They were always on the go, she couldn't say to Cronus, "Hey, wait a second, let me just change." She was surprised to find that on top of one of the boxes there was a black bag with a note.

Hey Theresa. I thought you enjoy wearing something different. So I got you a dress. So you won't feel awkward, we're all wearing dresses. Er- I mean I'M wearing a dress. (Ugh) But the guys will be wearing something different too. You never know, maybe Neil will even go to the mall with a tuxedo on! And won't that be funny? No thanks needed - Atlanta

Theresa pulled out the dress. It was light blue and sleevless, and it came up to right above her knees. It was tight on her torso, and flows below her hips. She would've never picked out this dress for herself! Good thing Atlanta did it for her. There were three rows of silver sequins around her waist. She pulled out simple black flats. She was elated, so elated that she almost twirled.

Odie sat in the living room with the guys. Why did girls take so long to put on their clothes? He was wearing a hoodie Jay got him for Christmas, and some jeans. He actually felt like a normal kid and not like a nerd. Archie didn't make a good choice of what to wear. He was wearing a black t-shirt and black pants, that covered up his black ankle brace. It was a hot day today, and dark colors attract heat, which causes the body to absorb more sun rays, which will make Archie sweat. The conclusion to that is that Archie will feel too warm to actually enjoy the physical activities that will concur today. Odie shook his head. That was what a nerd would say, and today, he's not going to be a nerd. Odie kind of had an obsession with being 'cool.' Archie would call him a ''wolf in nerds' clothing.'' He acted like it never hurt his feelings, but it did. He couldn't help being smart! In fact, if he had it his way, he would choose being average. It was too much to deal with, kids at school always shoved him onto lockers or into trash cans. He even considered suicide once or twice, but knew he was too smart to be wasted.

Theresa decided to stop by Atlanta's room, to see how it was going. When Theresa walked by Atlanta's room, she heard a frusturated yell. She knocked, but there was no answer. Theresa knocked again, but harder, and Atlanta said with a frusturated voice, "COME IN. IF YOU KNOCK ONE MORE TIME I PROMISE YOU I WILL RIP THIS DRESS OFF AND POUND YOU SO HARD YOU WON'T EVEN REMEMBER ME IN MY UNDERWEAR." Theresa laughed and walked in. "Atlanta, what's wrong?" Atlanta was wearing a cyan dress that looked identical to Theresa's. It even had silver sequins! Atlanta was sitting on the floor, trying to zip the back of her dress up all the way. Theresa laughed again. When was the last time Atlanta wore a dress? "Need help?" Atlanta nodded, too embarrased to say anything. Theresa walked over to her and zipped the dress up. Cyan was a color that suited Atlanta well. Theresa looked at Atlanta's shoes, and laughed when she saw the red Converse she was wearing.

"Atlanta, are you sure you want to wear those with a dress?" Atlanta looked confused, until she looked down at her feet. "And what exactly is wrong with my shoes?" Theresa laughed and started to explain.

Jay sat patiently. Girls and their clothes. He was simply dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, Archie in all black, Herry with a Call of Duty t-shirt and camoflauge cargo shorts, Odie in a hoodie and jeans, everyone but Neil was wearing something casual and simple. Neil was dressed in a blue tuxedo, just as Atlanta had guessed. Finally, Jay heard footsteps and the girls' giggles. Atlanta stepped in first, with Archie staring at her with his jaw on the floor. Theresa stepped in, now it was Jay's turn to stare and open his mouth. His mouth opened and closed, as if he was trying to say something. Even Herry, Neil, and Odie stared for a while. Finally, Theresa broke the silence with her laugh. Her laugh was like sleigh bells and candy. Her laugh was the thing that made Jay smile the most.

"From the looks on your faces, I think it's safe to say we look good. You guys look nice, too. Come on, I have money my dad gave me, and I'm ready to spend it!" Everyone stood up. Jay wondered how much she had. If she had more than him, he couldn't buy everything for her. That was what he planned on, but there were no promises. Theresa not only had a ton of money, but she had credit and debit cards, too. She could waste all her money in one shopping trip.

Theresa walked out of the door with her cheeks flushed. The guys had held their gaze for nearly too long, she almost blushed in front of Jay! No way in Tartarus was she going to let that happen. Everyone piled into Herry's truck. People in the back went in first. Neil was by the window, not really talking to anyone, just watching the trees and road. Neil was upset about something. Odie was by Neil, on his laptop that he brought along everywhere. Neil had his elbow on Odie, which Odie had gotten used to since their first car ride as a team. Atlanta was in the middle, Archie by the window, were both bickering, but Jay put a stop to that with a fierce glare sent their way. Then Herry climbed in, the whole truck shaking. Then Jay, and finally Theresa. Theresa enjoyed her little window seat. Jay kept on asking her if she felt comfortable, but she was okay.

Atlanta hopped out of the orange truck. She followed Theresa, not wanting to walk by Archie. Her dress was tight around her upper body, and it exposed her arms and legs more than her shorts and shirt do. Theresa seemed comfortable with her dress, even when it went up a bit when she took steps. There was a bounce in Theresa's walk. Good. Her happiness is what they were aiming for. She felt uneasy and awkward in her dress. Everytime a little breeze came or one of the guys looked in her general direction, she held down the skirt part of her dress and looked the other way. Two guys came out of the mall, loaded with sports equipment. Theresa and Atlanta were at the front of the group, talking and laughing. The blonde one shoved the dark skinned one, and they whistled at the girls. Well, maybe the bags they had blocked their eyes, but the smirks were wiped off their faces when they saw Jay and Archie's scowls. Then Theresa, with her ability to control dumb animals, made them trip over unseeable objects and got their equipment scattered everywhere. Theresa grinned, "That'll teach 'em!" Atlanta laughed along with the others, still thinking about going back there and beating the life out of them.

Curse Herry for parking so far! There were spots Herry could have effortlessly slipped into, but he feared scratching his truck. He had parked in the last possible area, where no one would go. When they finally reached the mall, they were all exhausted, save for Herry. When Theresa and the others finally reached the mall, they stood in place for a while, and leaned against the walls. When they all seem to have recovered from the long walk, Theresa talked. "We fight Cronus almost daily, train with Ares, and argue all the time at the brownstone, but we don't have enough energy to walk a bit? Wow, some team we must be!" Everyone nodded and agreed, but she saw something flicker in Jay's eyes. She only knew one conclusion to that flicker in his eyes; extra training hours. Great, now for sure they all had dates with Ares on Saturday.

Herry walked into the shoe store. Atlanta was looking at hunting boots, camoflauged with leaves and twigs and stuff. Archie was just standing their with a dopey smile on his face, while he stared at Atlanta. Neil was looking at some fancy shoes, and Odie was doing math problems with the prices of the shoes. Theresa was looking at a pair of black Uggs, she already had the brown and white pairs. Jay, like him, was standing beside him unsure of what to buy. Eventually, Atlanta and Theresa started talking. A blonde girl walked up to them and said with a warm smile and a wave of her hand, "Hello! I'm Jenny! You two looking for something in particular, or just waiting for your girlfriends to finish and get out of here?" Herry opened his mouth to say he didn't have a girlfriend, but nodded instead. Jenny was still there. "So, who are the lucky ladies?" Jay's eyes involuntarily moved to Theresa, now chatting away with Odie. Jenny raised an eyebrow. "Ah, so you're dating the red head. She's our best customer!" She turned to Herry and smiled mischeviously. "And what about you?" Herry just shook his head. "Oh, so you're single." She seemed to calculate something in her head. "Wait, if the red head and you are dating…" she pointed at Jay, "Why are you here? Shouldn't this be more of a date?" Jay blushed at the word "date." Herry wanted to explain, but he was awestruck. The girl had blonde, straight hair, and hazel eyes that reminded him of honey. She had a very perky and happy attidude. Jay saw his friend's expression, and talked instead. "Actually we're here with a group of friends." He pointed at each one of them, Archie came in last. Jenny squinted her eyes at Archie. "His hair has to be dyed. What color was his real hair and why did he dye it purple?" Jay laughed as he recalled the story that Archie had told them on one Saturday night. "Yes it is dyed, but it was an accident! He was dying his hair green for Halloween when he was seven, but his dad was in a hurry and picked up the permanent kind, it wasn't even the right color! His natural hair was brown, even kind of reddish." Jenny laughed, and it was the most beautiful laugh Herry had heard in all his life.

Theresa finally settled on a pair of shoes. However, Neil was still undecided, and Atlanta swore she could find a cheaper deal with great quality at a dumpster. Theresa had to agree, the shoes were kind of expensive, but being a rich child made her lose hold of that thought. When Neil finally bought something she walked over to Jay and held his hand, telling him she was ready. The blonde girl they had been chatting with got a sight of that, and seemed to pull a camera out of the air as she snapped a picture of them. It scared Theresa, she wasn't ready for that flash, and she pulled her hand out of Jay's. The blonde that apparently worked there laughed. "Sorry about that! Everytime we see a couple in our store, we snap pictures. Then it's posted on our website, and each of you get a free pair of shoes." Theresa seemed to like that idea, and so did Atlanta. She dragged Archie in front of the camera, stood beside him and smiled. The blonde smirked, "Sweetie, you two don't look like a couple. Just some friends going out shoe shopping." Atlanta rolled her eyes, but slipped her hand into Archie's. She looked up at the right time, Archie was blushing, and Atlanta seemed geniunely interested in Archie.


	4. Chapter 4

Special thanks/

Neil frowned. It wasn't fair! Theresa had all the attention today, the whole team was staring at her, talking to her, and buying things for her, but he only got a few sentences and "yes" or "no." Maybe he should try talking to Theresa, she was really pretty when she made an effort. (Not as pretty as him, of course.) He looked around at the 12th store they had walked into today, he had counted.

"Theresa, you would really look good in purple, it would really compliment your eyes!" he told her. Theresa tilted her head, like a bird in it's nest looking at an unsuspected visitor. Maybe he _was_ an unexpected visitor.

"You think so?" she said slowly, as if any wrong word would result in her death.

"Of course! Sweetheart, if anyone knows fashion, it's me!" She nodded slowly. She turned to a rack behind her. "What about blue?" she said, pulling a bright blue scarf off a rack full of blue items.

"Well," he started, "Blue, especially bright blue, goes great with your hair. The traditional blue and red colors. It doesn't do much for your eyes."

"Well, what is more important? Eyes or hair?" Theresa smiled. She finally said something that made Neil think. "Both!" Theresa wasn't expecting that.

"Both? So what color brings out my hair and my eyes?" She said, prying further. Neil didn't have to think about that answer.

"Black. You can never go wrong with a black." Oh, Neil, ever the fashion expert. Red items, orange items, yellow items, green items, blue items, and purple items. One of her favorite stores in the mall, it was color coded, and she never hesitated to buy the same thing of every color. This was where she got most of her tank tops. She turned to look for Jay. The men's part of the store was on the other side, he should buy something. He was just standing there, chatting with Odie, probably about some trap for Cronus. However, as she approached them, she realized they were talking about some kind of computer game. When did Jay have time for computer games? He was so tense most of the time, she wouldn't be expecting him to play games. Maybe he did, late at night, when he didn't have to worry about Cronus.

"Last night," Odie told Jay, "I made a Nether Portal and went to The Nether! I actually survived!" The excitment in Odie's voice built up as he talked. Nether Portal? The Nether? Surviving? What was this? Theresa had been watching the from behind a rack of green clothes, but now she walked closer.

"You guys now there's a men's section in this store, right?" They stared at her blankly. She pointed,

"Over there. Now go buy something, don't make me unhappy." They followed where she was pointing and started looking through stuff, only to stop and start talking again. Neil was flying through racks of stuff, buying anything that he liked without checking the price. Herry was looking through the shoes, Archie beside him. Atlanta wasn't there. "Archie, have you seen Atlanta? It's not like her to leave the group."

"What, it's not like I keep tabs on her or something! That would be weird… and obsessive." Archie replied, wondering why everyone asked him where Atlanta was. Atlanta was not his responsibility, she could take care of herself. Theresa rolled her eyes and walked to Neil. Good, now he could actually find some place to be alone. But he was wrong. Herry was there.

"I'm worried about my truck, what if someone broke her? Or scratched her? Or spray painted her? Or stole her?" Herry's words were filled with fear and grief. It was always like this, they went to the mall, Herry would worry about his truck the whole time, and when they came back the stupid old truck was completely fine.

"Herry, the truck will be fine. And if it's not, Hephaestus can fix it. Geez, you act like it's your girlfriend not a truck."

Theresa couldn't find Atlanta anywhere, so she popped her head out of the store. There was Atlanta, talking it up with someone. Someone? Theresa thought she the person, and as she walked closer she realized she did. It was Phil - er - Pan. Why was the satyr here? Pan would be much safer in the forest. Why did Atlanta walk out in the first place? She decided to walk up to her and ask.

"Hey, Atlanta! We were looking for you!" Atlanta smirked as she said,

"We? I think you mean Archie." Theresa laughed, Archie was usually the first to notice Atlanta missing. This time, he wasn't.

"Come on Atlanta, I'm about to buy half of the store, come help me choose!" Theresa took Atlanta's wrist and dragged her back into the store.

"Bye Phil! See you around school?" Phil - Pan nodded as Atlanta was being dragged by Theresa.

Odie hadn't bought anything in all the twenty stores they had walked into. They were still in the first half of New Olympia Mall, and Theresa was hauling bags behind her. Jay offered more than once to carry them for her, but she refused. Archie appeared next to him.

"Where are we going next?" Archie asked. Odie looked around, and pointed to the closest store. Odie wanted to be at the brownstone, on his high-tech laptop, adding cool features to stuff, and inventing things. They walked into another shoe shop. Odie really needed new shoes, he couldn't count how many times he had to buy new shoes because of Cronus, Whether it was fire, water, beast, a weapon, or simply losing his shoes, he had to spend money on shoes. The pair he was wearing at the moment were tearing apart really badly. He sighed as looked at the prices. If mankind hadn't raised prices on everything - especially gasoline - half the world wouldn't be in debt right now. People needed and wanted things, and if you increased the prices, people would buy, and you would get more money. That made sense, but why did it matter of you had lots of money already? Humans, they were created so imperfectly. If only he could create a more decent species. If only…


	5. Chapter 5

**Special thanks to ravenwings52, and justanotherdreamgirl! 3 Keep the reviews coming! Also, sorry for the sad story in this, does the story for Theresa's mom work?**

* * *

Theresa wanted Jay to carry her bags, but she didn't want to seem weak and uncapable. That was something that was never going to happen. Well, atleast, not in front of Archie. The dress was really started to irritate her, she wasn't used to it. When was the last time Theresa wore a dress? The world shook and the ground spun. Everything began to blur away. Theresa had not a vision, but kind of a memory.

_ I'm standing here in all black clothes, not sure why. Everyone was crying, even daddy. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to cry or just stand here. When people cry, they are sad. If something was so sad that everyone was crying, why wasn't mommy here? That's when daddy took my hand and told me it was going to be okay. I told him that I wasn't sad, and that I didn't even know why everyone was upset. That's when he told me, that's when my world fell apart. I was only six, I didn't know any better than to wail loudly and throw the basket I had onto the floor. Daddy explained what was the big box was, and why the hole in the ground was there. That made it worst, I threw my head against the soft dirt, getting my dress and hair all dirty. Daddy scooped me up and calmed me down, and put me in my bed. If mommy was still alive, she would be here, petting my hair and telling me it would be okay with her soothing voice. That was why I cried myself to sleep that night. The next morning I refused to talk to anyone until I saw Mommy. By noon, I still hadn't spoken, and the doorbell rang. Even though Daddy told me to never open the door, I ran downstairs and did it anyway. Uncle Edward was at the door. His sister had died, but he still spoke happily and calmly with a smile on his face. _

_ "Hey there 'Reesa! What are you up to today?" I frowned at him but didn't say anything. He frowned back. "Apparently, you're not in a talking mood. I wonder why?" He walked further into the mansion and started calling for my dad. I sighed and ran upstairs and cried some more._

An uninvited tear rolled down Theresa's cheek. Eventually, more came. Since her powers had grown, her visions had been more… realistic.

Jay had wandered further into the store, but Theresa was seated some where in the front. Right now he was alone, Odie had insisted on waiting outside, Archie went looking for Atlanta, Herry was questioning an employee about different products, and Neil was in the restroom, fixing his hair. Now all he had to do was find Theresa, round up the others, and go to the next store. Jay careened his way into the front of the store. Theresa sat there with her head buried in her hands. Jay almost ran to the seat she was seated on. Her bags were no where to be seen, but that wasn't the problem right now.

"Theresa! What's wrong?" Jay said as he sat next to her and put his arm around her. She shook her head but remained silent.

"Theresa, I hate using this but-" Jay inhaled, "I am the leader of the team. Right? And that means you have to obey my commands. Right? Now, I command you to lift your head up and tell me what's happening." He hated doing that, but it had to be done. Theresa sighed but lifted her head, for the first time noticing his arm. Her eyes were slightly red, and her cheeks were wet. A clear indication that she had been crying.

"Well, I had a memory, but it was like one of my visions. It was so realistic. And now," she motioned to herself, "This."

Jay knew that Theresa's powers would make her memories more vivid, but he didn't tell her. He thought it would be good for the team, and he felt horrible that he didn't consider Theresa. He should have told her. She began talking again.

"It was like I was actually there. I felt the wind blow, the grass graze my ankles, my dad's arms around me, I could feel the sadness of it. It was about my mother and-" Jay put a finger to her lips. Although he was curious to find out what happened to Theresa's mother, he knew that would make her cry again.

"Theresa, you don't have to tell me anything! It'll just make you sad again. We should try to take your mind off of the problem." Jay looked around remembering her shopping bags. "Where on Earth are your bags?" Theresa dries her cheeks. "Herry came and hauled them into his truck. He should be back soon." Jay nodded and helped Theresa up. They walked around the store in silence, looking for their friends. Jay didn't know what to do. Wasn't this usually the time he reassured her and patted her shoulder? He was glad the silence ended when they found Archie and Atlanta. "Hey guys! We were about to go looking for you." Atlanta said with a big smile. Archie just frowned and rolled his eyes. "Come on guys, let's go find Neil." Jay said, looking around. Turns out Neil found them instead.

"Let's go find Neil," he said in a taunting voice, "What if the poor boy got lost?" He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, annoyed that no one was worried about him. That made Theresa laugh. Just a little, tiny, laugh.

Theresa was walking along with her friends when she heard the sound of feet pounding on the marble floor of New Olympia Mall. She instantly thought, _Cronus. _But it wasn't Cronus. Instead it was Herry, for some reason rushing to get them. Theresa glared at the ceiling and thought, _Great. When we finally have a day to have fun, the Gods call, and we're off running to catch some pyscho God that wants to take over the world. _Theresa knew they should run to Herry, but the team just stood there. When Herry finally reached them, he stopped to catch his breath. Everyone around them stared, but they didn't care. In a few minutes, Herry finally spoke.

"Guys. We have an emergency!" The team waited for the bad news. "Spit it out already," Jay said, impatient, "What happened?" Herry looked up at them and shaked his head as if the world had just fallen apart.

"My stomach. It growled. I'm hungry!" No one questioned it, they all just walked to the food court that was just up ahead.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, I am so sorry for taking forever to update! (Was anyone really waiting?) Anyway, I think this chapter may be a little too short, but it's better than nothing. I don't know, all of the sudden my depression caved in on me and I wanted to stop writing. That's one excuse, and the other excuse is that my laptop broke. We had to get a new one, but I had to buy it with my own money. Anyway, enough of my annoying talking (typing?) and on with the story. Please review! :3 **

"Nothing can get past me." Atlanta said as she sat down at their table. Archie had been arguing with her about every little thing there was to argue about. He was probably just angry because she was talking to Pan, but Atlanta didn't care. He was just going to be bitter and jealous his whole life if he doesn't open up and see that she only slightly liked Pan.

"Oh, yeah? Well watch me steal something of your's." Archie said, still bitter. She rolled her eyes and decided to make a deal.

"Go ahead. If you get it, you get to watch me lose, and I call you 'The Great Master' for the rest of our lives. If you get caught by me, you have to do whatever I want you to do for a month." She said with an evil smirk. Archie raised his eyebrows, but accepted.

Theresa was having a great time. She even got a text from her dad, saying that he wanted to spend time with her and for her to come and bring her friends to the mansion. Archie and Atlanta were fighting, which calmed her down. Archie and Atlanta arguing was all that was right in the world. She watched with a smile on her face as Herry distracted Atlanta. As Herry talked, Archie slowly reached out to grab a French fry from Atlanta's plate. She laughed as Atlanta's foot connected with Archie's shin.

"See?" Atlanta smiled victoriously, "Nothing can get past me." Archie shook his head and rubbed his shin. Soon they were all done with their food, just chatting away, but not going anywhere. Archie was the only one not participating in the talking. Instead, he stared off into Gods know where with a dopey smile plastered on his face. Atlanta clapped her hands in front of his face, and he finally came down to Earth. Atlanta asked a question everybody else was thinking,

"What were you doing?" Archie, still half day dreaming, talked,

"Oh, Atlanta, I had the best day dream ever. We got married! And we had kids! Two girls and one boy! Their names were Alec, Alana, and Ariane! They were the cutest children ever! They had your face and my eyes, so beautiful! If only it would happen in real life. Wait! Maybe it will…" Atlanta turned red, and Archie did, too. The others were doing their best to hold in their laughs, but one snicker from Herry and the whole table, excluding Atlanta and Archie, burst into hysterics.

"Did… Did I say that… out loud?" Archie sputtered, still red.

Jay smiled as Theresa slipped her hand into his. They were still in the restaurant, both Archie and Atlanta excused themeselves to leave. Atlanta said she was going to walk around and Archie went to use the restroom. They came back at the same time, and Herry switched seats with Atlanta so that they were seperated. One elderly couple smiled at the group, probably remembering their own children when they were teenagers. Theresa brought herself closer to Jay, knowing the moment would only last a few more minutes. Jay smiled, happy to have Theresa with him. If it wasn't for the portal opening up behind them, he would have stayed longer. Instead, he jerked away from Theresa, leaving her startled and hurt. Before Jay could explain, Cronus' hands popped out, and pulled one hair from her head and disappeared. Jay looked around and saw that no one around them noticed. He started to explain frantically.

"Theresa, I didn't do that on purpose! It felt like someone pulled me!" He lied. Jay wasn't one to lie, but he didn't want to worry Theresa. Theresa nodded.

"To be honest," she started, "I think that was me." Jay looked confused.

"Huh?" He was glad his story fit in with what Theresa thought, but he was still confused.

"Well, a few days ago I started working with Persephone on moving people. I tried, and it worked. I moved Zeus, it was pretty funny how he reacted. Anyway, Persephone told me that I need to be in control of my powers at all times, because if I don't I'll do things without meaning to. I guess I just let my mind wander for a second. Sorry." She gave him an apoligetic smile. He nodded and said,

"It's fine. How much shopping do you want to do now?" She shook her head.

"Honestly? I'm tired of shopping, it's a lot of work when you buy everything!" Jay chuckled.

"Alright then. Back to the brownstone."

Hence arriving to the brownstone, most of the team collapsed onto the floor. You never realize how tired you are until you're home. Atlanta was the first one to recover, hurrying to take off her dress. As Atlanta ran up the stairs, Theresa yelled,

"Thanks for the dress, Atlanta." They could hear a muffled yell from upstairs.

"No problem. Thank Jay. It was his idea, his money, my choice and my note. Theresa shook her head and approached Jay.

"Thanks." she said, not meeting his eyes, "It means a lot to me." Jay was about to say something but she cut him off with a soft kiss. She gave him a flirtatious smile and walked off to her room. Jay suddenly turned to Odie.

"Okay, stage one, complete! Start stage two." Odie gave a determined nod and went to upstairs while Archie and Neil ran up to their rooms to fetch the supplies. Herry and Atlanta ran out of the door instead.

** *PLEASE READ THIS***

** I hope you liked that! I just wanted to say that the names of Archie and Atlanta's children in the part where he blurts out his day dream were HoneyGoddess57's idea. They'll be more of them in the future chapters. Also, I want to give a big thanks to justanotherdreamgirl for helping me write most of this. Please review, even if it's bad stuff about my story, it's appreciated. *virtual hug***


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, here is the next chapter! Again, I got lots of help from justanotherdreamgirl! I have to go to school tomorrow and I would be really happy if I came back to lots of reviews! (That was your hint right there.) Sorry if it's not my best, it's super hard to write when your mom takes you on 8 hour shopping trips every day. **

* * *

**Theresa's Room**

Theresa sat in her room, dress now in the closet, jewelry back in the box. She swung her feet back and forth, as if she had nothing better to do. Right now, she would have been training with Persephone, but Jay didn't mention anything about the lesson. In fact, he hadn't said anything involving school, training, or most importantly, Cronus. She would've went downstairs, but she wanted her mind to wrap around her thoughts._Did Jay _**_really _**_skip training? Why is Jay all of a sudden laid back and not-so tense? Why hasn't Cronus appeared yet? Persephone would have freaked out by now if I didn't come to her lesson… Should I go train? _

**Into the Brownstone**

Atlanta quietly stepped into the brownstone. She set the cake on the table in the kitchen and went back to survey the living room. There was lots of colour, mostly coming from balloons. She had to admit Neil was doing a good job. The cake was supposed to go on the coffee table. She went back and placed 18 candles in the cake in the shape of a heart. Archie appeared next to her.

"Knowing Drama Queen, she'll probably start crying and saying it's the nicest thing anyone has done for her." He said with a roll of his eyes. Atlanta kicked his shin, the same one she had kicked earlier today. Jay walked in.

"Alright, good job. Now we need to get her out of her room, and we're pretty much done." She set the cake down on the coffee table and looked around. It was perfect. Archie was right, she might even cry.

**Living Room**

When Odie led her downstairs, Theresa didn't know what to expect. But when she saw the banner saying, 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY' and the cake, she got really confused. Suddenly, all of her friends popped out from behind couches or walk in from the kitchen.

"Surprise!"

"Happy birthday!"

"Can we have cake now?"

"Hiding behind the couch is going to make my hair dusty!"

"Happy birthday. Don't cry, Drama Queen."

"I love you, Theresa."

Theresa remembered. Today was the day they were all brought together. Today was her birthday. How does someone forget their own birthday?

"Thanks." She whispered, trying her best not to cry. Back at home, they had huge parties, all her friends were invited, fancy dresses, expensive presents. This was much more special. They were about to say you're welcome and encase her in a group hug but there was a knock on the door. Theresa ran to get it, and the others let her. Soon they heard a muffled yell, "Cronus!" Jay was the first one to reach the door. Theresa had grabbed the closest thing next to her, which just so happened to be a painting off the wall. She was holding it in a position as if she were to strike.

"Ah, Theresa. It's your birthday today, isn't it? Well, I just came to say happy birthday. I'm not here to fight you." He pulled something out from behind his back. They all expected to be a scythe, or a weapon. Instead, it was a rose, suspiciously the colour of Theresa's hair.

"That's what Cronus was doing with the portal at the restaurant!" Whispered Atlanta. Theresa took the flower gently, looking at it from all angles. Cronus made a portal appear, and before walking into it, he talked.

"Don't be afraid of it, my dear. It's completely normal." He said, before strolling inside the portal like it was the most casual thing in the world. Theresa held it away from her face, as if it was going to explode. But after a few seconds, she held it up to the light instead. It looked completely normal. Theresa handed it to Odie, who after inspecting it for a minute, passed it to Jay. He looked at it, trying to find something wrong, after all Cronus couldn't be trusted. He handed it back to Theresa, who looked at it one last time and walked to the living room. She set the rose on the coffee table and said five words.

"Lets get this party started!"

* * *

**Yeah, that was it. Please review! Again, a very, very, very special thanks to justanotherdreamgirl! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is chapter eight! I didn't think dedicating a whole chapter to the party was important, so I kind of just skipped that part and had Theresa describe it. Anyway, here it is. Please review! :) The last name, DeForest, is HoneyGoddess's idea. Not mine. Last names aren't something I can do. **

* * *

_**Brownstone: Theresa's Room**_

Theresa ringed her hands nervously. The party was amazing. They danced, they sang, and had a great time. The gifts were special in their own funny ways. Odie's necklace fascinated them all. Her nervousness faded as she remembered the kiss. Deep and strong, the unexpected kiss caused her to fall back. She had expected to hit the ground, but strong arms supported her back and waist. Of course, this received responses from everyone.

"GET A ROOM, GUYS!" Shrieked Neil.

"Alright, it was cute the first three seconds, but now I'm getting sick." Herry said, covering his mouth with his hand.

"Can you stop now? You can remember this moment forever, I'll put it in your necklace!" Begged Odie.

"I swear by the name of Zeus, if you don't sto-" Archie got cut off by Atlanta punching his arm.

"Shut up, this is good!" She watched for a few seconds and then said, "Nevermind…" They had both ended up redder than Atlanta's hair. Now, she had invited them to her mansion. _They _weren't the problem. Her dad was. Everytime she made friends, he would think they wanted their money. He was very protective of his daughter, his only child, his only living reminder of his wife. It was the same questions every time. They had all went to their rooms to pack for one night at her mansion. She had everything she needed already there.

* * *

_**Brownstone: Odie's Room**_

Odie pushed his laptop into the duffel bag. He zipped it up, then slung it over his shoulder. He wondered where Athena had been this whole day. Of course, only The Brain would wonder such a thing. He decided to give Hermes a call on his PMR. It rang a few times, then Hermes' face appeared on the small screen.

"Hello, Odie. Is everything alright?"

"Hermes, where's Athena?"

"She's at the school. Why?"

"Oh. Um, just wondering."

" Anything else you need?"

"Uh. if we were to um, you know, spend the night somewhere else, would that be okay?" Hermes raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I guess it would be fine. It's not like Cronus knows where you will be anyway."

"Thanks, Hermes!"

"No problem, Odie!" Hermes saluted before the screen switched to black.

* * *

_**Arriving to the Mansion; Mansion**_

The mansion was enormous! Herry slowly pulled up to the closed gates. There was a keyboard right in the middle of the two gates. Theresa popped up from her seat and typed something in. As Herry entered, Theresa spoke.

"The password is really easy. It's just Theresa, Ansley, and Saul all together, no spaces or capitals." Her face became serious. "If any of you are ever in trouble, and the brownstone is not an option, I want to you to come here." They all nodded as Herry parked the car in the giant driveway.

"Why do we park in the driveway and drive in the parkway?" Herry wondered out loud. The team just laughed and climbed out of the orange truck. The walk from the truck to the mansion was short. Theresa knocked on the door three times. A man who could only be described as a butler opened the door. He looked surprised for a moment, but quickly returned to his stoic state.

"Hello, Ms. DeForest. Brought some friends along? Well I'm sure your father will be excited to see you." His heavy British accent sounded professional. Theresa nodded and walked past him into the hall, beckoning to her friends. A maid that seemed to be 16 or 17, complete with the black dress and white apron, dropped her duster and rushed over to Theresa. She embraced her in a warm hug and started talking on and on.

"Hi Miss Theresa! Oops, you told me not to call you that! Sorry! Oh my gosh, you brought friends! I'll have to tell the kitchen maids to make a big dinner tonight! Terry is probably going to be over here in a second but -" Theresa held a finger up to her lips.

"TERRY IS COMING?" Theresa started to panick, before she ran off further into the house. Her friends followed, not sure what was going on. They went up t he stairs and into a west hallway. Many maids greeted Theresa and were ignored. They followed Theresa into a room. It was pretty large. On one side was a bed, and the other side was like a mini living room. There were two doors in one of the walls. Quickly, Theresa yanked her curtains aside, opened the window, and leaped out. The others had no choice but to follow. When they jumped, they found Theresa scurrying to the back of the house. They turned the corner, and found a beautiful pool and chairs set all over. Theresa leaped right into it.


End file.
